The retroaldol reaction of cinnamaldehyde is well known. In this reaction, cinnamaldehyde is converted to benzaldehyde and acetaldehyde with various potential side reactions. Recently, for example, an investigation of the kinetics of the retroaldol reaction of cinnamaldehyde has been reported by J. Peter Guthrie, et al, Can. J. Chem., Vol. 62, pp. 1441-1445 (1984). While the conversion of the cinnamaldehyde to benzaldehyde has been long known and well studied, it has not been heretofore known to produce benzaldehyde from cinnamaldehyde in substantial yields and favorable reaction conditions for production of such yields have not been reported.